vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story)
Summary Mr. Potato Head (or Potato Head for short) is a supporting character in the Toy Story franchise. He is a moody, crabby toy based on the famous Mr. Potato Head toy from Playskool. Though he can be sarcastic, cynical, jealous, and sometimes unfriendly and rude, he has a heart of gold deep down and is prepared to go to limitless lengths to save his friends. Mr. Potato Head is partners with Hamm as they are seen high-fiving each other whenever something exciting or victorious happens. Mr. Potato Head demonstrates the unique ability to separate his body parts from his plastic body. He has eyes, pink ears, white arms with gloves, two pairs of blue shoes (one extra), a red mouth, an orange nose, black eyebrows, a black mustache, a black bowler hat and a pair of angry eyes. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 10-C Name: Mister Potato Head Origin: Toy Story Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Living toy, potato, Mrs. Potato Head's husband Powers and Abilities: Small Size (Type 1), Immortality (Type 2; Should be comparable to Sid's toys. Regularly rips his limbs apart), Longevity, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Stealth Mastery, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Resistance to Pain, Regeneration (High-Low; Can detach and reattach his limbs and has survived being forcefully separated from them), Body Control, Body Puppetry (Attached his limbs to a tortilla and could manually control it) and Limited Photographic Memory and Enhanced Senses (Comparable to his wife, who could leave her eye in Andy's room and could use it as a camera) | Same as before Attack Potency: Below Average level (Can harm other toys. Said toys can survive long falls, being stepped on, thrown around, or kicked by humans, and being bitten by a medium-sized dog), possibly higher (Comparable to Ducky and Bunny, who considered themselves capable of overpowering an old lady) | Below Average level '(Traded blows with a pigeon) 'Speed: At least Below Average Human (Usually seen as slower than humans), possibly Superhuman (Can keep up with Woody) | Below Average Human '(Kept up with a walking pigeon) 'Lifting Strength: Below Average Human (Comparable to Buzz Lightyear, who can lift him, Slinky Dog, Ham and Rex all at once with high difficulty. Did this) | Likely Below Average Human Striking Strength: Below Average Class '''| '''Below Average Class Durability: Athlete level+ (Can survive getting stepped on and thrown around by humans. Can take this without much notable damage) | Below Average level '(Comparable to an actual tortilla. Was ripped apart by a pigeon) 'Stamina: Average (Although he traveled from Andy's house to Al's building, he was tired when he got there) Range: Below average human range Standard Equipment: His hat and his limbs. This includes: His nose, ears, eyes (And a pair of "angry eyes"), mouth, arms, mustache, eyebrows, and feet (He has an extra pair of these in case of emergencies) | Same as before, except his "angry eyes" and extra feet Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Hot-headed Key: Base | As a tortilla Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Male Characters Category:Toys Category:Immortals Category:Body Control Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Photographic Memory Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Longevity Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Food Category:Toy Story